No es lo que parece ¿Oh si?
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Este OS participa en el Desafío de imprimación DZ del GE: Contemos Una historia. [DDR] El sistema operativo es uk de Autoria Elfenixenlasllamas de (RESUMEN) ¿Por Que No Debes juzgar a UNA PERSONA los antes de conocerla?


**No es lo que parece… ¿Oh si?**

Era solo la primera hora de clases en esos primeros días de primavera en la ciudad de Forks y también los primeros días de clases, no había llegado el profesor llevaba mucho retraso y aunque las clases no empeines ya el joven adolecente de cortos cabellos cobrizos y algo despeinados, ojos verdes y piel algo pálida, dirigió su vista hacia el asiento de al lado para descubrir a su compañera y mejor amigo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos también negros y la piel un poco más morena que él, le llamo mucho la atención distinguir como concentraba toda su atención en viejo libro.

-Jacob ¿Qué tanto lees?-

-Un libro muy interesante, me habla creaturas nocturna y mitológicas dicen como luce y hasta como derrotarlos-

-WOW, impresionante ¿pero que crees?-

-¿Qué?-

-No me interesa-

-Es por eso que tienes tan bajo rendimiento en tus notas Edward-

-Y es por eso que la gente te fastidia, porque eres un aburrido-

El profesor entro al salón -Buenos días estudiantes, lamentó la demora, empecemos la clase de una vez-

El profesor comenzó a escribir lo el título de lo que sería el tema de tratar en clases, Edward viajo su vista por toda la clase y fijar su vista en alguien que le llama mucho la atención. Era una chica, tenía cabello largo rojos con mechones pintados de azul, los ojos castaños profundos y lo que más le llamo la atención era que esteba vestida totalmente de negro.

-Oye Jacob- llamo a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Sabes quién es esa chica nueva?-

-Si se llama Bella Swan, una estudiante de intercambio que se mudó hace poco o eso dicen-

-Pues es muy bonita-

-Sera mejor que no te acerques a ella, me han dicho que esa chica es algo extraña, además de que da miedo-

-Pues yo no le veo nada de malo, iré hablar con ella después de clases-

-Atención alumnos, el tema que vamos a tratar hoy son "Las **Brujas** de Salem" ¿Alguien me puede decir de lo que sabe de ese tema?

Edward y Jacob levantaron sus manos para contestar pero una voz femenina a su lado se adelanto

-Se llaman "Los Juicios a las Brujas de Salem"- hablo su compañera Bella esto lo dejo asombrados a los dos –Se llevaron a cabo en Salem Massachusetts en el año 1962 de mujeres que sin mucha o ninguna evidencia son condenadas a muerte por usar la brujería-

-Quizás si lo eran- Edward.

-Las brujas no existente- Jacob

-No es cierto, si existen las brujas, en el mundo hay muchas brujas- Contradijo Bella mirando al pelinegro con unos ojos que parecía que quisiera perforarlo.

-Bueno es cierto que hay persona que practican la hechicería- Profesor.

-Eso es cierto- Apoyo Edward –Y no solo por eso tiene que será diferentes a nosotros pueden son tan normales, como Jacob o usted…-

-OH yo- intervino Bella, de nuevo dándoles una mirada intimidante a Jacob.

-Si claro sobre todo como tú- dijo con burla, un instante después una pata del escritorio se rompió cayendo el al suelo llevándose con él los libros.

Ya la primera hora por fin había terminado y Edward guardaba las cosas en su casillero, cuando lo cerro encontró a su amigo junto a él y su cara demostraba que algo lo asustaba, así que con extrañeza pregunto.

-¿Te sucedió algo malo?-

-Edward, creo que hay una bruja entre nosotros-

-jajajajaja, ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?-

-No te miento de verdad ella es una bruja-

-Aja ¿Y de quien me estás hablando?-

-De Bella-

Ahora rio con más ganas -¿Bella? Amigo ahora si tú eres el loco-

-Tú no sabes lo que pasa, ¿Tu viste como me miro en clases? Y como es que sabe tanto de los juicios a las brujas de Salem-

-número uno, amigo, si te miro de ese modo es porque no le agradas, segundo, todos saben se eso; tú y yo sabemos mucho de esos juicios-

-Pero tú no lo entiendes, he averiguado de ella y me han dicho que a las personas que no les agrada les pasan cosas malas como a mí, mi silla se rompió, me resbale con jugo camino aquí y me pegaron con una pelota-

-eso es solo que el día de hoy tienes mala suerte-

-Es imposible que tengo tanta en tan solo unos minutos- Saco su libro de mitología y empezó ha ojearlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba –Mira ella, hasta ahora encaja con todas la características de una bruja-

-¿Así?-

-Si escucha; La vestimenta de una bruja son de estilo gótico, pero en su preferencia les gusta vestirse de negro, su marera de pensar es muy oscura y sombría, su mirada es rara, que parece ser que uno lo está espiando, son ateos y siempre llevan consigo su libro de hechizos-

-Eso no prueba nada-

-Hola- Bella apareció justo detrás de él interrumpiendo su discurso, cuando él la nota salto del susto en su lugar.

-Hola Bella- Edward.

-Solo venia para confirmar si nuestra salida para el final de clases sigue el pie-

-Por supuesto- dijo un poco coqueto –No me perdería esa cita por nada del mundo-

-Que bien, ha se me olvidaba… Toma- le extendió un termo verde sacado de su mochila –Es un jugo especial que yo misma prepare-

-Valla que amable- lo recibió.

-Tengo entendido que a ti te encanta el jugo de ciruela he hice uno especial es una vieja receta familiar-

-mun- lo probo – pues esta delicioso.

-qué alegría, bueno nos vemos más tarde, adiós Edward y tonto- lo último se lo dijo a Jacob-Cuando dio unos pasos de su mochila salió un libro, al parecer se le olvido cerrarla, era un libro muy viejo y en la portada se podrían notar unos manuscritos muy extraños, era un libro muy curioso.

-¿Qué es ese libro?- Jacob

-Nada- se apresuró a esconderlo –No es nada, es un viejo libro de cocina, de aquí fue que saque la receta para el jugo-

-HA, ya veo- dijo sin creerle una palabra-

-Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, Edward nos vemos más tarde-

Cuando Jacob se aseguró de que no volviera le dijo a su amigo con sorpresa-¿Saldrás con ella?-

-Sí, me agrado desde el principio, es una chica, muy interesante, me di cuenta de que tenemos algunas cosas en común, además – Suspiro –Además es muy hermosa-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?, ahora es más que seguro que ella es una bruja-

-Bella no es una bruja-

-Claro que si lo es, no viste como protegió ese libro, como si no quisiera que lo leyéramos-

-Ella lo dijo, hay están las recetas de su familia seguramente es secreta-

-Claro que son secretas, porque seguro hay tiene escrito toda clase de **pociones** y hechizos, como la **poción **que seguro le puso a tu bebida-

-Deja de ser tan paranoico, es imposible que una chica tan espectacular como Bella sea una bruja, Ella me gusta porque me guata, y no es por ninguna poción de amor-

- ¿Y cómo explicas entonces que en el salón en un momento este sentada a lo último y en un instante está sentada justo al lado nuestro-

-Debió ser que se cambió de puesto y no nos dimos cuenta-

-Entonces no te molestara que la sigamos y si es tan normal como afirmas entonces Era no deberá encajar en todas estas características- señalo el libro

-Está bien, solo para quitarte esa paranoia-

-De acuerdo vamos-

El resto del día sucedió así se pasaron vigilándola, notando aspecto pocos inusuales de una persona en ella, los dibujos que había en unas hojas de su cuaderno eran de trajes negro de brujas, gatos negros y escobas; camino cerca de la cancha de futbol y el balón se salió y le pudo haber dado de no ser que paso algo muy curioso, en mitad del trayecto el balón cambio de rumbo terminan por pegarle a otra persona; también a la hora de las clases de natación, Bella se alejaba lo más que podía del agua alegando que era hidrofobia.

-Ahora me crees- Jacob –Ella se asemeja mucho a una bruja-

-Yo todavía sigo sin creerte nada, esas pruebas son fruto de tu paranoia-

-Así quieres ver más pruebas-

-Solo vamos a perder el tiempo y ahora tenemos nuestra cita-

-¿Y me puedes decir donde está ahora?-

-Pues esta…- no pudo terminar la frase al divisar a lo lejos a su nueva compañera a punto de entrar al salón de química, miraba a ambos lados para sesionarse de que nadie la viera y de inmediato se metió al salón-

-¿Qué es lo que tramara?- Jacob –Esta provino entrar en los salones después de clases-

-Tal vez se le olvido algo haya-

Vencidos por la curiosidad se acercaron al salón abriendo lo suficiente la puerta para visualizar y lo que vio los sorprendidos.

La joven estaba frente a un pequeño caldero arrojando toda clase de compuesto de los tubos de ensayo.

-Lo sabía es una bruja-

De repente el humo que salía del caldero se detuvo ella sonrió satisfecha y empezó a tomar apuntes en su libreta-

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres?, es una bruja es definitivo-

-¿No puede ser esto es increi…- su frase se quedó en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a una curiosa bella.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir solo balbuceaba, pero Edward decidió ser honesto y dijo.

-Nosotros creemos que eres una bruja-

-EDWARD ¿quieres que nos encierre en un **calabozo** y nos convierta en sapos o en algo pero-

Bella en cambio, soltó una fuerte carcajada por tal ocurrencia.

-Jajajjajaja, ustedes sí que son divertidos ¿De dónde sacaron que soy una bruja?-

-Pues, tu vestimenta- Jacob.

-Como la vestimenta que ha cualquiera le gusta vestir-

-No soportas estar cerca del agua-

-porque en serio soy hidrofobica, no sé nadar-

-Los dibujos que hay en tus cuadernos-

-Estamos cerca de Halloween y ese eran patrones para un disfraz-

-Un balón estaba a punto de golpearte y de un momento a otro cambio la trayectoria-

-Supongo que fue la suerte o el viento me ayudo en algo-

-Lo ves seria absurdo que se trate de una bruja- Edward.

-¿y qué hay de lo que vimos hace un momento y el libro tan extraño-

-era un experimento que no pude terminar de reportar en clases y tenía que terminarlo para entregarlo mañana, así que no tuve más remedio que venir aquí y en cuanto al lubro, ya les dije que es un libro de recetas familiares- abrió el libor frente a ellos hojeándolo para que contemplaran los títulos de los platillos y bebidas anotados hay-¿Ven?-

-¿ahora quién es el que necesita más pruebas?- dijo Edward con burla mientras se acercaba a su cita tomándola por la cintura -¿No podemos ir ya? Creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de ver la película?-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué esperamos?-

Los dos dieron unos cuantos pasos alejándose, fue entonces que Edward pareció recordar algo, así que regreso por sus propios pasos y le dijo a su amigo.

-Creo que tú ya no vas a necesitar esto- le arrebató el libro de sus manos –Yo mismo lo tirare a la basura por ti- se dio la vuelta regresando con su cita he irse definitivamente del lugar.

Jacob esta vez como estuvo de acuerdo dejo que se lo llevara, prometiéndose que de ahora en adelante leería libros de historia.

Ya la noche había caído y la nueva pareja se estaba (Edward y Bellla) se estaban despidiendo de casa de Bella.

-Me la pase muy bien-

-Si yo también deberíamos asarlo más seguido- Edward.

-Me encantaría-

-Bueno adiós nos vemos mañana- se alejó de la casa; cuando ya lo perdió de vista fue cundo bella se metió a su casa siendo recibida por un gatito negro.

-fio, hoy por poco me descubren lucifer, al parecer papa todavía no llega pero qué más da- señalo con su dedo la otra mano apareciendo hay una escoba para montarse en ella –Me dieron ganas de dar un paseo, vamos amigo ven conmigo-

Sin esperar más su escoba levito saliendo volando por el gran ventanal-

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$ FIN $·$·$·$·$·$·$·**


End file.
